


Somebody that you used to know

by Mufffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cleveland Ohio, Dean's shitty music taste, Dogs, Even led zeppelin, Ew, F/M, Gabe's female vessel, Hard to explain, Honestly idk what to tag so i don't give anything away, Metalica - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, human gabe, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: When Dean finds Sam's ex in the newspaper with a missing child announcement, along with ten others in her town, Dean insists they go. Sam protests and says the five-year-old at question isn't his, even though he left five years ago. With some shitty music from the radio. quite a bit of arguing, some minor stalking, and sex they're able to find out what's behind all the child kidnappings. But will Sam be able to live past the child who may or may not be his? Will he even find out?Idk i'll guess you'll have to read and probably judge me since i suck at summaries





	1. Now and then I think of when we were together

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's hard to explain but there are still angels and demons and monsters but Gabriel is a human female names Gabby so i hope that helps

“Next time,” Dean declared as he held a rag over his bloody bicep “You get to distract the werewolf and be its fucking chew toy” Dean muttered as he pressed on the scratch, wincing.

“Or maybe, next time don’t tempt him by saying ‘Oh yeah boy, I’m your new chew toy, come and get some!” Sam protested, throwing his hands up from the hotel table. Sam scoffed under his breath and stood up “I’ll get some ice” He mumbled, heading to the kitchen. He checked the refrigerator for anything cold before finding a Pepsi and frozen broccoli. Dean would just have to suffer through it.

“What the fuck is that?” Dean asked, staring at the bag of vegetables as Sam came back to sit down.

Sam smirked a little as he set the Pepsi down for Dean “It’s vegetables. Now put it on your shoulder before they thaw” 

“Not what I was talking about” Dean mumbled, glancing at the Pepsi. He turned his attention to the bag of broccoli to cover the rag on his arm, sighing. Sam stared at him before opening his laptop to read the reports “What’d they say?”

“Uh.. Fur found, blood everywhere and lots of dented metal and car parts at the mechanic’s” Sam frowned.

“Too bad they didn’t know the mechanic was a walking fleabag” Dean smiled a little at Sam. Sam only glanced up at him as he repositioned his jaw “Come on, that was funny” Dean frowned.

“Go to sleep” Sam muttered as he gently closed the laptop.

“Aw, baby Sammy too tired for his brother’s jokes?” Dean said in a pouty voice to tease him. Sam glanced at the can of Pepsi and was half tempted to throw it at him. He decided against it because it’d most likely be thrown back or bust open and they’d have a mess to clean. And by them, it means Sam would clean.

“Just knock yourself out” Sam pleaded, getting up to claim one of the beds. He took his shoes off and shirt afterward, laying it on the desk in the corner.

“I bet you wish I would” Dean mumbled to him as he flipped his own shoes off and got up to put the broccoli back.

“At least then you’d shut up” Sam joked, standing up to get the med-kit on the wall, looking for the ace bandages.

“Hey, I shut up sometimes” Dean frowned, taking the rag away from the scratch to see more blood dripping down his arm. He stopped it before it got onto the bed and wrapped the rag around his arm.

“Name one time” Sam deadpanned as he closed the aid-kit and walked over to sit on Dean’s bed.

“When I’m sleeping” Dean mumbled, sitting on the edge with Sam as he unraveled the bandage.

“Sleeping doesn’t count” Sam started wrapping the ace bandage around his arm, tightly securing it into place so the rag wouldn’t come loose “And neither does eating” Sam quickly added as he loosened the bandage a little to give Dean some moving room. Dean groaned a little as Sam finished and secured the bandage with the small metal clips “Just get some sleep.

“I might” Dean muttered, moving to lay back and get under the blankets.

“You’re Dean. You’ll sleep just fine” Sam told him, turning off the lights and getting under his own blankets “Goodnight and do not get me up at three in the morning with your shitty music”

“No promises” Dean smiled widely as he settled in.

-

Sam woke up with the sun shining on his face with the most unpleasant burning sensation behind his eyelids. He sighed and rolled onto his side before getting up to close the blinds. He knew how bitchy his brother could be at times, and to be honest, he didn’t want to listen to him this morning.

Sam carried on with his morning routine of shower, eat, run. He got back in time to find Dean still asleep in bed before taking the warm Pepsi and throwing it away. No point in leaving it out if neither were going to drink it and no point in putting it back because it’d most likely gone flat.

Sam waited for his brother to get up by putting on old Looney tunes cartoon on the TV. Once he got bored of they he checked the local news around their area for anything strange. Unless you count a man throwing a katana at sheriff deputy’s weird, Sam didn’t find anything.

He debated another run before deciding he would. Go to the local store, maybe get Dean a pie. Nah.

-

Sam got back this time to find Dean at the kitchen table watching the cartoons he’d put on and drinking a beer. Sam stared at him for a second before laughing “Where’d you even get the beer?”

“Uh,” Dean mumbled as he pulled out his credit card “A got a loan from Lloyd O’Neil” He smiled widely as he put it on the table and eyed Sam “You went for a run? This early?”

“My second one” He shrugged, taking off his jacket and setting it on the bed. Dean stared at him with a horrified look before looking back at the newspaper “What?” Sam laughed a little “Sorry the only time you run is from death or monsters chasing you” Sam smirked as he took a seat across from Dean.

“Ha. ha” Dean glared at him “Hey, remember that girl you were with five years ago?” He asked randomly. Sam stared at Dean before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Little more specific” Sam scoffed, waving his hands a bit.

“Really short girl. Cleaveland Ohio? She was like.. Up to your fucking hip dude. She was the shortest girl I’d ever seen” Dean laughed.

“If you mean Gabby, who was up to my bicep, then yes. Why?” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Because her kid went missing” Dean stated, tossing the newspaper across the table. Sam sat up to look at it, seeing her face. That was his Gabby alright. 

_Urgency rises in search for Audrie Caroline Novak. Local five year old vanishes one night after mother had gone to bed. Mother, Gabriella Novak swore all doors and windows were locked. The child was last seen in a light blue shirt and matching blue and white polka dot pajama pants. Anyone with any information should contact 260-xxx-xxx_

“Okay? So a girl I used to have a thing with lost her kid?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded his head a little before standing up to gesture to the newspaper “Her daughter’s five.. You left five years ago” He mumbled.

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair again “Dean-”

“Don’t tell me you don’t think she’s hers. I can see it in your eyes” Dean muttered, staring at him. And Sam did. He loved Gabriella for the year they shared and had to leave. He had to let the feelings die and move on or the same thing would’ve happened like Jessica. Sam knew that. He knew he didn’t need a daughter. He might sure as hell want one but when he finds out she went missing one night when he could’ve been there to stop it, does he feel guilty? Hell yeah, he does.

“Dean, even if she is mine- which she isn’t,” Sam ignored the glare from Dean “So what? It’s a missing child’s report... So it happens to be Gabby’s kid and she just happens to have a kid the same age as when I went away. It doesn’t mean anything” Sam sighed, throwing the newspaper back on the table to just stare at it. It was dangerous to think like Sam was. Raising a daughter with a wife. Having a normal life. It was tempting but.. It wasn’t Sam’s style. It wasn’t a Winchester style.

“Everything fits Sam. Think about it” Dean mumbled, sitting back in his chair “You could have a daughter”

“That’s been kidnapped” Sam blurted, smacking a hand on the table “She could’ve been with any other guy that year.. After I left, she most likely forgot about me and got laid. Lots of people do it, not just girls” He shrugged “Sex helps ease the pain, why do you think you have-”

“Don’t!” Dean yelled at him to stop. Sam sighed through his nose and leaned back. Dean glanced up at him before leaning back himself to pick up another beer, offering one to Sam as well.

“You know it’s true” Sam smiled softly as he opened the cap to take a long drink.

“Shut up” Dean mumbled, taking his own drink “So are we going or not?”

“What?” Sam asked before shaking his head “No, no- We are not-”

“So you’re just gonna ignore this? Because recently, all the kids in her area are going missing” Dean told him “So if we don’t high-tail our asses up there, who knows what’s gonna happen to all those kids? Sam, what if half the kids are already dead?” He asked.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face “Fine, but only because more kids are in danger” He muttered, glaring at his brother.

“Perfect, get in the car” Dean smiled at him. Sam stared at him before turning around in his seat where Dean got up to put his shoes on “What? Did I stutter?” Dean asked, standing up “Get your ass in the goddamn car” He mumbled, walking out the front door.

Sam huffed and turned back to stare at the table. What the actual fuck “God please strike me dead” He whispered, pulling a hand down from his face.

“Sam!”

“In a sec!” Sam sighed as he grabbed their bag and went for the door of the hotel

-

Sam woke up in the middle of the night in the car before yawning and stretching, glancing at Dean in the driver’s seat. He noticed the soft Metalica playing on the radio before laughing softly.

“Morning sunshine” Dean smiled at his brother before turning the radio off “Welcome to Cleaveland, Ohio” He smirked a little. Sam’s stomach instantly twisted up. Now he remembers where they were going. To see Gabby. Sam frowned at the thought of leaving her suddenly that one morning. Then he smiled. The memory of walking down Lake Erie’s pier and sitting in Lakewood park at night. It was a nice thought. It made Sam wonder if Gabby ever took her daughter on walks down the pier or the park at night to try an find him.

“You know, what can get inside of someone’s house if all the doors and windows are locked?” Sam asked.

“Really? Thinking about the case this early?” Dean smiled at him “That a boy” Dean joked with him.

“No, just think about it” Sam mumbled “If everything is closed down tightly and secured, then what is getting in? The family members are the only people who can get in and out” He explained “Unless somebody has a key” He smiled “So maybe Gabby had an ex with a key, or someone found the spare key.. So maybe it’s not just a case, and you’re just trying to make me see her” Sam stated.

“Alright.. Well, that might pass for one or two people. Now, how many people out of ten have a spare key hidden in their yard? And how many people have cameras in their front yard as well as an extra key?” Dean asked him, glancing at Sam as he sighed and rolled his eyes “Didn’t think so” Dean mumbled with a soft smile.

“Let’s just get this over with” Sam sighed as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot.

“Calm down. We need a place to stay. And unless your five-year fling is gonna let us crash at her place, we need a place to stay” Dean said as he turned the car off and took the keys to get out. Sam glared at him as he got out and closed the door behind him “I’m sorry, angry with me?” Dean teased.

“You’re enjoying this” Sam muttered bitterly, following Dean inside.

“No” Dean smiled to himself, walking up to the receptionist, sticking out a credit card “One room, two beds,” He told her and took his credit card with the keys back before looking at Sam “Okay maybe a little bit” Dean smirked.

“You are such an asshole” Sam laughed as he followed him to their room.

“But I’m your asshole of a brother and for some reason,” Dean paused to unlock the door and open it “You still love me” He smiled and glanced around the room “Alright. Research time. Best way to do research?” Dean smiled at Sam.

“Pretend to be FBI, investigate and almost get arrested?” Sam muttered as he was already getting dressed “Sounds like a plan” He smiled.

-

Sam suggested the parents whose children went missing first, so there they were at Amber Oakley’s house, investigating.

“Miss Oakley, do you have any pets or an attic where animals could’ve gotten in at?” Sam asked suddenly. Dean looked at him like he was crazy before turning back to Amber who was nodding “Um, tell us about them” Sam smiled softly “Humor me a second”

“We have a dog. He’s fairly small, a Yorkie, um.. He has a doggie door he goes in and out of, but no grown adult can fit through and Noah couldn’t fit through it either. He’d gotten stuck once or twice trying to and was never able to” She frowned.

Sam smiled apologetically as he walked past to investigate their backdoor. He made sure nothing was broken or bent. He stared at it for a longing second, jumping at the dog who walked through casually and smelt his pant leg before trotting back inside. Sam frowned and gently opened the door to inspect the outside, looking around. He noticed a few holes the dog had dug before brushing it off and going back inside.

“Um, did you happen to have a spare key hidden in your yard?” Sam asked as he came back.

She shook her head “I never had a use for one since Ben never went anywhere and I always had mine with me” She shrugged.

“Do you have any secret cameras monitoring your yard?” Dean asked.

“No” She frowned “It would’ve been amazing to have those before..” She frowned and shook her head.

Dean frowned at Sam. Sam sighed and smiled at her “I’m sorry, Miss Oakley. We’ll do everything in our power to find your son. Take this if you have any questions or leads” Sam whispered, handing her the card with his number “Have a nice day ma’am” He smiled again and walked out with his brother.

“Alright, what’d you find?” Dean asked, walking out to the car.

“Dog door intact, a couple of holes dug in the backyard but that’s just a dog being a dog” He mumbled and scratched his head “Next house?”

“Yep,” Dean mumbled, climbing into the car.

-

Sam instantly noticed a pet door and frowned as he watched the dog go outside “Hey, uh, Agent Ackles, a work” He whispered as he came up to Dean “Dean this is the tenth house with a pet door.. Also the tenth house with no extra key or camera. Tell me there isn’t a pattern” He whispered.

“Alright, you win” Dean mumbled softly as he cleared his throat “Um, Miss Turley, you wouldn’t happen to have cameras to monitor the doors or windows, would you?” He frowned when she shook her head “Alright, thank you for your time” Dean sighed and went for the door. Sam smiled softly and offered her his card before following Dean “Bullshit” Dean whispered as he got into the car “Fucking bullshit”

“Calm down” Sam smiled as he got in after him “At least we know there’s a pattern,” He told him “So we just find all the houses with single moms and one child. No camera, extra key, and a dog door and.. This is gonna be harder than I thought” Sam sighed.

“Ya think?” Dean snapped as he pulled out onto the road.

“At least there’s some sort of pattern. Be thankful none of it’s random” Sam thought on the bright side.

Dean frowned as he drove quietly, thinking to himself. Sam frowned and crossed everyone off the list “Alright. No key, no camera. One or more pets with an animal door. And the kids' ages look to be ranging from five to eight” He paused “Huh.. what takes kids with a specific age?” Sam asked.

“Off the top of my head? An insane person. A traumatized person.. A weird ass monster who eats kids and just has a taste in ages- I don’t know but it’s pissing me off” Dean muttered.

Sam sighed softly and looked back at the list “Well there’s still.. Gabby” He frowned, looking up as Dean pulled up in her driveway. Sam watched him in the kitchen window walk by as she was frowning. She glanced down and smiled as she took something off the counter to put on the floor before walking off.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Dean asked with a smile “Come inside and let’s ask” He mumbled. Sam watched him before sighing and opening the door to walk up with him “You or me?” Dean asked, gesturing to the door.

“I’m not knocking” Sam mumbled.

“Why not? She’s the mom of your kid” Dean whispered softly, gesturing to the door “Open the fucking door, you sissy”

“I’m not opening the door- I’m not-” Sam stopped as Dean knocked on the door and readjusted his shirt. Sam panicked as he straightened his and put his hands in his pockets before taking them out. He waited anxiously and sighed, rubbing his face.

“Stop acting so nervous” Dean whispered to him and knocked again.

“Quit knocking” Sam whispered.

“I’ll quit if you quit sweating so damn much” Dean smirked.

“Well excuse me for being-” He muttered and froze up as the front door opened.


	2. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i was gonna make it a slow burn long case with like 10,000 words of filler but.. idk, i just want them all to be happy so here's the smut ig

Gabriella looked up at Dean in confusion before he offered his fake ID “Ma’am we’re with the FBI, we just want to ask you a few questions” Dean smiled softly as she glanced past him at Sam. Her eyes widened as he met her gaze. Her mouth fell as she stared at him and took a step back to try and slam the door in their faces “Gabby-” Dean started, pushing his elbow between the door and the wall to push it open “We just want to talk about your daughter-”

“I don’t want your help!” She yelled, trying and failing to shut the door as she backed away to face them angrily before giving up and glaring at the ground “Just leave” She muttered, turning away from them.

Sam pushed past Dean to take her hand “Gabby-” He started and let her jerk her hand away “We just want to help you find Audrie..” He told her softly. 

She stared at him as her face softened and looked back down at his chest “Alright..” She whispered “But this is because I miss my baby, not because I forgive you” She snapped softly, turning away from him again. She took a breath and crossed her arms as she cried, moving to wipe her face quickly as she walked past Sam and came back to Dean to finally slow down and sit in the chair across from the coffee table “What do you need to know?” She asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled apologetically at her before thinking “Do you have any cameras around the house that monitors the outside or any windows?” Dean asked.

Gabriella froze before shaking her head “No. Not anything that watches the outside” She mumbled.

“The outside..” Dean whispered, “What about the inside?”

“I uh..” She mumbled “Was always protective over Audrie so I um.. I kept the baby monitor in her room. After watching the video, I knew there’d be nothing important that would help so..” She shrugged and glanced down.

“Gabby, we need to see that video,” Sam told her.

“I already told you-”

“Gabby” Sam pleaded with her “Do you want Audrie back or not?” Sam whispered as she sat for a second before getting up and running up the stairs. Sam watched her with a protective glance before noticing the pictures on the wall. He glanced at all the ones of Audrie and squinted at the fact she looked familiar. Sam mentally punched himself. Of course she looked familiar, she was Gabby’s kid. He frowned as he glanced at all the pictures and drawings Audrie had made before flinching at Gabby suddenly being in his face. She stopped on the stairs, gently taking another step as she stared at him. He watched her with sad eyes as she stopped on the steps. She was only five feet tall, but right, where she was, was eye level with Sam. Sam caught her soft smile before it fell again and she finished the decline, setting the laptop on the kitchen table where she sat down, gently kicking her feet that barely touched the ground as she opened it.

Dean nudged Sam to get his attention as he moved to the kitchen, standing behind her as she looked for the file. Sam came after a second to see the background of Audrie as a toddler in one of Sam’s shirts he’d left here. He was about to say something about it before cutting himself off, knowing it’d be best to keep quiet. He watched her pull up the video, putting a hand on the back of the chair as she played it. 

It started out with Audrie just in bed sleeping before Gabby herself came up to her bed and picked her up. What Sam or Dean couldn’t understand is that when she walked past the baby monitor, she shoved it down so it recorded the top of the counter instead of the room.

“Like I told you. It doesn’t help..” Gabby mumbled, shutting the laptop before Sam leaned forward to stop her, raising the screen back up.

“Go back..” Sam whispered. Gabby looked at him before looking at the screen and going back “Stop” She quickly paused it as Sam shifted the laptop to face him, messing around with the time before stopping it just right, turning it to Dean “Her eyes”

“My eyes?” She whispered softly.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam as he noticed the same reflecting eyes in the camera light “A shapeshifter?” He sighed “Dammit- fucking.. How do we know she isn’t one?” Dean snapped, gesturing to Gabby. Sam and Dean shared a look as Dean grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place as Sam went through her silverware, taking out a spoon.

“What- what the fuck are you doing?!” She asked as Sam took her arm to press the spoon to it. They all three shared a look as nothing happened. Sam took his hand away as she jerked her arm closer to herself and stood up to shove Dean off of her “Alright, I think it’s time for you to leave” She muttered.

“Gabby please, this is important-”

“How important? What’s so important that you leave for five years and come back after my daughter comes missing? So- so you can assault me and raid my silverware draw?!” She asked as she laughed, her eyes watering “I have had.. Enough- of this. It’s time to leave” She told them.

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam started “Do you remember what I told you my job was?” He asked her.

“Just leave!” She yelled, crying as Sam took her hands. 

“Listen to me- Listen” He moved to hold her shoulders “Monsters are real. Shapeshifters are things that can look like other things. Werewolves are real, changelings are real, vampires are real- ghosts and demons and anything evil you can think of” Sam explained to her “You have to believe us..” He whispered as she cried. She raised her hands up to her face to cry as she leaned into Sam’s chest. Sam tensed under the feeling before gently rubbed her back to calm her down.

“Maybe that wasn’t the best to tell her..” Dean sighed softly and looked at the backdoor connected to the kitchen. He walked around the table to find the dog-door and walked outside. Sam gave him a killer glare as he left him all alone with Gabby and turned back to look down at her hair.

Dean glanced around outside as he noticed a few holes in the ground just like at the last ten houses before seeing Gabriella’s blonde husky. It tilted it’s head at Dean before Dean approached it “Hey there buddy” He smiled and looked at its collar to find the name “My bad, Daisy” He smiled at her before looking around “What’ve you been digging for?” He asked before the dog got up to smell around and start digging again.

Gabby gently opened the door and sniffled before looking at her “I.. have no idea what she’s doing” She explained before stepping down the stone stairs into the backyard with the small cement patio “She’s been doing this every since Audrie went missing.. I think maybe it’s her way of trying to find her” She mumbled.

Dean watched the dog before smiling softly “Does uh, does Daisy do this at the dog park or in the front yard?”

Gabby shook her head as she smiled bitterly “She doesn’t tear up the front yard which.. I guess I’m thankful for, and she doesn’t wanna go to the dog park anymore. I’ll ask her to go for a walk and she’ll just come back here and dig” She shrugged “I thought about taking her to the vet, but..” She shrugged.

“Do you mind if we dig up your backyard?” Dean asked as Gabby stared at Dean before looking at Sam. She sighed and shrugged, gesturing to the small tool shed in the corner. Sam and Dean took off the jackets to lay on the stair railing next to the back porch before Gabby gently picked them up. She watched Sam and Dean go to the shed and open the doors before smiling at them and walking back up the steps to put their jackets inside.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked Sam as he searched for a shovel, offering one to Sam as he found his own and looked around the yard.

“What?” Sam asked, shoving the metal end into the ground to pull up dirt, only going in an inch or two before covering it back up.

“You talking to Gabby.. Or staring at the wall with pictures of her kid. Don’t you think that’s kind of creepy? Especially since you swear Audrie isn’t yours” Dean muttered, digging his own hole.

“I was just looking” Sam muttered, glancing at the back door opening again to see Gabby in shorts and old worn shoes “Yes?” Sam asked softly, staring at her.

“What? I’m not allowed to help dig up my own backyard?” Gabby laughed and got her own shovel from the shed and started digging at one of Daisy’s holes “You know, for someone who knew me for over a year, you’d think you’d remember that I like gardening and helped you dig up holes for my plants” She smiled, having to step on the shovel to make it go in the ground.

Sam opened his mouth to protest before sighing and shrugging “Yeah Sam, why don’t you remember?” Dean grinned as he continued to dig his own hole.

“Shut up” Sam muttered, continuing to dig.

“Guess that’s not the only hole Sam’s digging day” Dean smirked as Gabby softly chuckled before grimacing.

She raised her shovel to show some sort of squishy and slimy substance “Ew- Daisy.. Did you vomit and bury it?” She asked as she stuck out her tongue “Bad dog” She glared at Daisy as she whined and put her head down in the grass.

“Wait- don’t do anything,” Dean said as he came over to help dig more of the hole, finding lots of slimy fur and dirt covered paws and another collar. Gabby dropped her shovel and moved off to the corner to hold a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t vomit. 

Sam watched Gabby before sighing softly “That’s how the shapeshifters are getting into the houses.. They disguise themselves as the dog, dig a hole, make themselves look like the mother and bury the skin.. Make it look like the dog just dug a bunch of holes” Sam mumbled before exhaling roughly.

“That explains how they’re doing it.. But now we need to know why” Sam frowned and reburied the disgusting skin, flattening the backyard again before putting the shovels away as they shared a glance.

“I don’t know, I say we first find every house with a dog and kid, single mothers” Dean suggested.

Gabby gently set her shovel down as she looked at them “I want to help” She stated.

“What?” Sam asked “No- No, you are not-” He jumped and stopped talking as she grabbed his shirt color to pull him down to her level.

“You listen here Samuel Winchester” She whispered “Our baby is out there somewhere and I am not going to let her die out there at the hands of some shapeshifting being, you understand me? A mother’s job is to protect her baby until her final breath and if I die trying to save my baby because you aren’t going to then so fucking be it” She muttered as she let go of him and made her way to the back steps. Sam swallowed as he rubbed his neck and sighed, looking at Dean as he widened his eyes for a second before letting his hand fall to his side

Dean whistled softly before smiling at him “I can see why you chose her.. Real fireball, huh?” Dean mumbled softly. Sam glared at him before frowning and following her inside “What?” Dean called out “And I thought no one called you Samuel anymore,” He said as he followed Sam.

“Shut up” Sam yelled from inside the house.

“We’ll uh.. See you” Dean smiled as he got his jacket on and buttoned it back up. Dean walked past Sam and made his way outside, leaving the two of them alone.

Sam swallowed softly as he put his jacket up and looked down at Gabby “Um.. Is-..” He stopped himself from asking and sighed “Bye Gabby” He mumbled, watching her small smile drop to disbelief. She scoffed and watched him leave before shaking her head and going upstairs.

Sam watched her for a while as he left and sighed, following Dean out to the car as he got in, groaning softly as he let his head hit the cool glass of the window.

“Rough day?” Dean smiled softly as he pulled out of her driveway and to the road.

“Just drive” Sam muttered softly, still thinking about what Gabby had said to him before they’d left.

-

Sam sat quietly in the hotel room, sighing softly as he grabbed his keys and gently jingled them around in his hands “What is she really is mine?” He muttered, dropping the keys on the table as he stood up and shut the laptop.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he looked up at him.

“You heard Gabby” Sam whispered “You heard her say 'our kid'... She knows Audrie’s mine” He mumbled “She knows she is” He groaned, rubbing his face.

“Well, why don’t you go ask her?” Dean laughed softly.

“..That’s a great idea” Sam whispered, moving to put his jacket on.

“What? Dude, it’s like twelve in the morning” Dean mumbled.

“And I’ll be back maybe” He called out as he smiled to himself and walked out the door.

-

Sam took a shuddering breath and gently knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before knocking again and hearing rustling before the door finally opened. Gabby looked at him in confusion before frowning “Sam?” She mumbled softly “What are you- What are you doing here?” She asked softly “It’s nearly one in the morning” She whispered.

“I uh..” Sam sighed softly and frowned at her “Can we talk inside?” He begged her. Her stare turned into an apologetic look as she offered him to come inside, closing the door behind him as he walked in “Thanks um, I just..” He sighed “I’m sorry” He whispered.

Gabby stared at him before carefully nodding “It’s okay… I forgive you” She whispered to him, gently touching his arm before moving to stand on a higher step to touch his shoulder “All I ever wanted was an apology” She whispered.

“Well I am.. Very sorry” Sam whispered, taking her hand to hold instead “I never even knew” He whispered.

“I tried to call you” She whispered “I emailed and texted but I never got any reply.. After the first few months, I figured you just didn’t want to be tied down and a kid wasn’t the best thing for a.. Hunter” She laughed softly and frowned.

“I never got anything” Sam whispered softly, moving to hug her waist tightly as she flinched under his touch. She stayed still as he laid his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry on her. She smiled eventually and hugged his neck, stringing her fingers through his hair.

“I feel kind of bad that I gave up” She admitted, pulling away to look at him, wiping his forming tears away “I know you can’t stay.. But I’m glad you at least know now” She mumbled softly.

Sam sighed and felt her small hands before smiling at her, not taking his hands off her waist. She gently leaned forward to lay their foreheads together and smiled. Gabby gently kissed Sam’s forehead before he opened his eyes to kiss her. She froze before smiling and melted into him. She smiled and held his jaw set as she kissed him, moving her hands back to play with his hair. Sam sighed and forced her mouth open to get a reaction as he took a step up the stairs, Gabby take one back before breaking apart to walk up the stairs.

Sam pulled her back to pick her up and kiss her again as he climbed the stairs, knowing exactly where her bedroom was as he set her down and took his jacket off, quickly followed by his shirt. Gabby breathed heavily as she unbuttoned her shorts and tossed them aside, having Sam on top of her in the next second. She smiled widely and even laughed as she raised his head up to kiss him “..I missed you” She whispered.

Sam smiled widely “I missed you too” He whispered softly, undoing his pants before taking them off to climb back onto the bed “I may not know if Audrie is mine.. But I promise you, this second one will be” He whispered against her ear as he kissed her neck.

“Fuck” She whispered softly.


End file.
